


Party Games

by snowprincess



Series: The Games We Play [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mild Kink, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowprincess/pseuds/snowprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is learning about himself and doing his best to share with Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Kono and Chin were already at the bar, having secured a booth. With drinks ordered, they were idly discussing an upcoming team building event, when Steve walked in with Danny. Kono flashed them both a bright smile as they sat down.

They made small talk for a few minutes, but Steve sensing Danny’s discomfort, decided to bring up the real topic.

“I guess you guys know why we’re all here?” His comment was acknowledged with a nod from the cousins. Danny picked at his napkin and was for the moment not looking anyone in the eye.

“Okay, well, Danny and I are in a relationship. It’s serious, but I just want you to know that nothing has changed. Danny’s still your colleague and I’m still your boss. If you have any reservations, I’d like for us to discuss them.”

Both Chin and Kono smiled, Chin clapping Steve on the back. “It’s about time. We couldn’t take the bickering anymore.”

“Oh, well that is not going to stop unless Steve behaves less like… well… Steve.” It was Danny who spoke. Things had gone better than he had thought and he gained some courage from his colleagues’ positive reaction.

Steve gave him a goofy smile and pulled him closer, kissing him on the temple. “Love you too.” he whispered. 

Kono looked on in fascination, but after a sharp elbow in the side from her cousin, she asked about the team building event instead. 

“We’re really happy for you both, so no problems here. What are we doing for team building? It won’t be volleyball again, I hope because we sucked and frankly I don’t want to lose to HPD again.”

 

“Paintballing. It’s something we’re good at so they’ll have their asses handed to them.” Steve looked smug as he slung an arm around Danny.

 

Chin and Kono didn’t stay long, saying that they had a family dinner, though Steve knew better. He breathed a sigh of relief that coming out to their colleagues had gone as smoothly.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Danny was leaning against him, a little the worse for wear. He shifted uncomfortably, making Steve move forward, trying to look him in the eye.

“You okay?” The smirk, ever present, annoyed the other man.

“Oh well, now let’s see… A few short hours ago I got manhandled and then fucked in the ass by a maniac with a giant cock, who decided to use very little lube. I don’t know, Steven. What do you think?” Danny had leaned away from his lover, looking at him with his arms crossed tightly over his chest.  
Steve was now laughing, fixedly looking at the floor.

Danny gave Steve a long suffering look and continued. “So getting back to the topic of telling our team mates. They took it well and I’m relieved. Kono is evil, though. She made me feel really uncomfortable, like she was trying to figure out who does what to whom. I’m sure she knows and that bugs me.”

Steve dissolved into a fresh bout of laughter. “Danno, you are at your most adorable right now.”

“Shut up you sap.” Danny lightly cuffed Steve on the side of the head.

“Ready to go?”

“Sure, but I was thinking we should go to my favorite Italian. The food’s great and I can get us a table at short notice.” Danny was gingerly rising from his seat, making Steve wince in equal parts sympathy and guilt. He followed his lover out of the bar and later as they sat at a secluded table, Danny suddenly looked serious.  
He toyed with his fork and moved the remnants of his meal around his plate for what seemed the longest time before he spoke.

“I’m very lucky to have you and before we start with who’s the luckiest, just hear me out, okay?”   
After a deep breath he continued.   
“You’ve indulged me when someone else would’ve run for the hills. So now I would like to ask you if you have any fantasies.”

Steve stared at Danny, unprepared for the question and feeling as though his lover had read his thoughts. He hadn’t yet begun to look at what their previous role play had brought out in him. Had it always been there, was it something completely new or was it Danny specific?

“Steve?” Danny placed a hand on his lover’s forearm, squeezing lightly.

Steve looked at the hand on his arm and then into Danny’s eyes. “I haven’t really given it much thought, but I really like what we did. That isn’t it, though. I… When I figure it out, we’ll talk, okay?”

Steve didn’t know how to tell his partner that what he enjoyed most was to watch him, his movements, his reactions during sex, to force him to have those reactions and giving him no alternative but to endure them.

He was surprised that Danny had even been wondering about his needs while having to come to terms with his own.

“Danno, you were so brave coming clean about your kink. All I know right now is that I like to make you submit as much as you like it. I like watching you. I mean, during foreplay and sex.”

“Like as in voyeur?” 

“Maybe, but it’s not all of it and that’s what I’m trying to figure out.” Steve placed a hand over Danny’s on his arm, bringing Danny’s other hand up to kiss the palm.

Danny was intrigued and even though he was eager to find out what was on his partner’s mind, knew that Steve couldn’t be pushed.

 

-S-D-5-0-S-D-

 

Days later as the men trawled through case notes from HPD cold cases related to their current case, Danny suddenly stopped.

“Do you celebrate halloween, babe?”

Steve frowned as he put down a box with yet more files in it. He sat down on the floor next to his partner, smiling.  
“Quite random, but yeah, my family were big on the trick or treat thing when Mary and I were kids. The 5-0’s making sure they fit in. My mom got us great costumes. We always thought she made them, but she wasn’t the type. Why do you ask?”  
Steve huffed out a laugh at the memory of finding out that his mother wasn’t perfect.

“Well, I was thinking that maybe we should have a Halloween party. Only we get to be bossy and tell people what to wear. I get tired of people who don’t understand that you can dress up as whatever you want as long as the character is dead or maybe undead.”

“So what? You want to tell your guests their choice of costume?”

“Don’t see why not? If we were getting married and we did it, no one would bat an eye.”

Danny rose from the floor as his knee was starting to protest and gave Steve a hand up. A wide range of expressions crossed Steve’s features. He looked as though he was trying to figure out a puzzle, finally looking as though he had had a brilliant idea.

“Okay! We have lots of time til month end, but let’s announce and do the costume thing.”  
Steve gave Danny a bright smile and kissed him on the tip of his nose, leaving the other man with a bemused look on his face.

 

During the days following their conversation about Steve’s fantasies and their party, the SEAL seemed happy and light, making party arrangements in between following up case leads.

“I have the perfect costume for you and a little surprise for on the night.” Steve had come to stand in front of his lover, placing his hands on his hips. He brought his lips close to Danny’s ear.

“I think you’ll like it.”

Steve’s husky tone sent a shiver through Danny and in response he pulled Steve closer, trying to grind their hips together. Steve groaned as they were in Danny’s office and the work day was far from over. He used a forefinger to raise Danny’s chin to meet his eyes.  
“You’re hungry for it, aren’t you? I like that.” He pushed a hand down between them squeezing Danny’s already hard cock. The other man lurched forward, gasping.  
“You’re going to have to dial that down a little, sweetheart.” With that he kissed Danny, sucking his tongue into his mouth, knowing that it drove Danny crazy. Danny made a needy sound as he tried to get closer to Steve.

Steve broke their kiss as he heard their colleagues approaching. His lover looked a little stunned so Steve steered him round his desk and pushed him down into his chair. He gave Danny a chaste peck on the cheek, his voice just above a whisper.

“Can’t wait to get you home so I can tongue fuck that amazing ass.”

Steve took his place on Danny’s couch just as Kono and Chin walked in. Kono looked from Steve to Danny and broke into a huge grin. Danny ran a self conscious hand over his hair and gave Kono a sarcastic smile.

“I hope you two have come to help us with this mess.” Danny who was still struggling to get his erection to subside pointed towards a box containing files of cold murder cases. He could feel Steve’s eyes on him the entire time and the scrutiny, though uncomfortable only served to turn him on more and before he knew it he had a raging hard on that would not go away. He felt his face heating and he was forced to undo more buttons on his shirt as he was starting to sweat. As he wiped at the beads of perspiration on his forehead, he noticed the smile tugging at the corners of Steve’s mouth.

He wondered if this was what Steve meant when he said he liked to watch Danny’s reactions. Danny decided that he liked this kind of play, especially if the result is getting fucked through the wall later.

Danny was so deep in thought that he was startled by Chin’s voice right next to his ear. 

“Kind of jumpy, Danny. We have a lead and we have the results back from the lab. I’m hoping it ties the perp in these cold cases to our new victim.”

Danny looked up at Chin trying to focus on his words, but all he could think of was Steve’s tongue inside his hole, licking into him. 

“Oh fuck.”

“What was that Danny?” Chin frowned at him.

Danny realizing that he had spoken out loud became completely flustered and it was Kono that came to his rescue.  
“Hey cuz. I have that catalogue of costumes. I want to show you what I picked for the party. Better get onto it before all the good ones are taken.” She went over to Danny’s desk and dragged her cousin off, winking at Danny over her shoulder on the way out. 

Danny looked down into his lap and then at Steve. “Jesus, babe! What was that?!”  
“What Danny? I only told you what I’ll be doing to you later.” Steve was now perched on Danny’s desk, peering over at his partner’s crotch.

“Was this what you were talking about the other night?”

“Did you like it, Danno?”

“Yes, but now I have to go through the entire day with that image in my head.”

“Good. And no jerking off. I’ll take good care of you later if you don’t.”

“Bossy, but okay. You better make it worth my while.” Danny, having calmed down, adjusted himself as he rose from behind his desk.

 

Two days later the two men found themselves on either side of the door of the address to which they managed to track their serial killer.

“What is the surprise?” Danny leaned forward, whispering.

“Seriously Danno? You want to talk about this now?” Steve sounded incredulous as he tried the door handle.

“I hate surprises. Hate waiting even more. You know that.” Danny waited for Steve’s signal as they rushed in, clearing the first two rooms in the rundown house.

“We’ll talk about this after we take this bastard in.” Steve and Danny made their way to the end of the hallway in time to see their perp leaving through the bedroom window, stepping straight into the arms of waiting police officers.

 

The team was out celebrating after the wrap up of their case and happily talked about going paintballing the following day.

The 5-0 team do well the next day to the dismay of HPD and right before they were due to finish, Danny sprains his ankle. Steve was furious as an HPD police officer fired a shot at Danny’s face after the game was declared over. Danny had tripped backwards over tires and landed badly.

“I’m okay.” Danny flinched when Steve tried to touch his ankle and this told him he was not fine. 

He carefully picked Danny up, carrying him to his truck. He stayed with him while his ankle was tended to and carried him back to the car when Danny refused to use the hospital wheelchair.   
Steve was very quiet during the drive home and so was Danny due to painkillers. Steve wanted to introduce a new element into their relationship, but realized that their party wasn’t the best time to spring something radical on his lover. He would have to gauge his reaction beforehand.

He looked over at the blond man beside him who had now fallen asleep and wondered how he had been so fortunate to have caught his attention. Steve ran a hand over his hair that still had flecks of paint in it. As the other man stirred, he only hoped that he wouldn’t lose him over making discoveries about himself.

 

END CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets a grip on what he likes and lets Danny in on it.

Danny liked his painkillers and went back to sleep the minute they got back to the house. Steve knew the moment he woke up the next day as his ankle seemed to hurt even more.   
Danny might have been sore after hurting his ankle, but it was Steve who was in pain. The man was not a good patient. Steve soothed him by planning a massage for the next day.  
Danny seemed in better spirits so Steve decided that it would be the ideal time to talk to him about his idea then as well. The SEAL set about creating the perfect environment which meant that they both had the evening and the next day off.

Steve’s peace didn’t last long.

“This sucks! I have the worst luck. First my knee and now my ankle.” Danny was trying to get the television remote control from the coffee table without much success as Steve had elevated his leg for him. He leaned forward at intervals, trying to swipe it off the table. After the umpteenth attempt, the back of his hand made contact with something solid. Steve’s calf. He looked up to see the man standing there with his arms crossed, smiling.

“You going to hand me the remote?” 

“Nope.”

“You going to find me something good to watch then?”

“No.”

“What is wrong with you, Steven? Are you hell bent on making my day worse?”

“Not really, but I want to talk.” Steve still stood there, but he was no longer smiling.

“You want to talk? He wants to talk, he tells me.” Danny was about to launch into a rant and then stopped.

“Oh, you want talk talk.”  
A nod from Steve told Danny he was on the right track and about to learn something more about his lover.  
Steve sat down next to him, plastering himself against Danny’s side. Danny leaned away, suspicious of Steve’s happy grin.

“Am I going to hate this?”  
“Not sure. That would be for you to decide. What is your opinion on using toys?”

“Umm… well, I’ve never tried any. What are we talking about?”

“Would you be against me using a toy on you and putting it inside you?”

“Well, I’m not sure. I don’t want to try anything that hurts. I’m not really into pain, but I trust you. Should I be worried?”  
Danny felt a little embarrassed discussing sex in this way, but swallowed it down for Steve’s sake.  
“Not at all. I’ve come to get you. Everything’s ready upstairs.” Steve lifted Danny off the couch as he said this, carrying him towards the stairs.

Danny was amazed at the sight that greeted him as they entered the bedroom. The sun had already set and Steve had lit scented candles around their bedroom. It was a balmy evening and the soft breeze wafting through the open window brought with it night air filled with the scents of exotic flowers. 

“Steve, this is very thoughtful.” Danny gripped the back of Steve’s neck, pulling him closer for a quick kiss.

“I’m glad you didn’t decide you’d rather watch the ball game.” Steve carefully placed him on the bed, kneeling beside him. He pulled his shirt off over his head and started helping Danny with his clothes.

He leaned back against the headboard and presented Danny with strawberries dipped in chocolate. Danny’s smiled broadened.

“You remembered! I know these are a cliche, but I love them and I thank you for not bringing pineapples.”

Steve brought out the champagne, which Danny took from him to start pouring.

“Danno, I don’t think you should have any. You’re still taking painkillers.”

“A sip won’t do any harm. Don’t be a mother hen. What are we celebrating?”

“Well, going public and self discovery. Danny, I don’t want this kind of thing to only be for special occasions. I love you and wanted to share my thoughts and ideas with you. I wanted to make tonight special for you.”

“And it is, babe. Love you.” Danny leaned in to kiss Steve, who took his glass from him and pushed him down against the mattress.

He sat up again, looking down at Danny. “Let’s get you out of these.” He started pulling Danny’s boxers down over his hips and off, casting them aside. He helped his lover over onto his belly, reaching for the scented massage oil he had purchased along with a few other items.

He drizzled some into his palm, warming it before applying it to Danny’s shoulders, working his way down and kneading into the tense muscles there. He applied more pressure and felt the muscles give under his hands. Danny moaned in response, the sound going straight to Steve’s cock.

He worked his way down, leaning low over the other man’s back. “How much do you like toys, Danno?” he whispered right into Danny’s ear.

“Huh?” Danny sounded dazed.

Steve worked his way to Danny ass, running strong hands over the taught muscles there. He gripped each cheek and pushed outward, exposing the puckered skin there. Leaning down, he licked over Danny’s hole.

“Christ!” The other man jumped in response.

“Are you still with me, Danno?”

That got a nod from his partner, so he continued down the backs of his thighs, using his thumbs to dig into the muscles there. Danny was shifting restlessly and by the time he worked his way to Danny’s feet, the other man was moaning constantly.

“Shhhh Danny…. We’re not quite there yet. C’mon, turn over for me?”

Danny had every intention of doing what Steve wanted, but he was so relaxed, he couldn’t actually move. He felt a large hand gripping him by the shoulder and another at the small of his back. A moment later he was looking up at Steve, with what he was sure was a very sappy expression on his face.

Steve hovered over him and brushed his lips across Danny’s. He moved further down, taking a nipple between his lips, licking over it and then biting down lightly. Danny curled forward to grab Steve by the shoulders.

“Oh!”

Steve did the same to the other and by this time, Danny was absently running a hand through Steve’s hair. Steve moved lower still, dipping his tongue into his lover’s belly button. He nipped at the sensitive skin at the crease of Danny’s thigh. Danny tried to move Steve’s head towards his cock, but Steve resisted.

He ignored Danny’s now straining erection and instead nibbled at the skin on the inside of Danny’s knee, until the smaller man made a frustrated noise.

“Patience, baby.” Steve aimed lower and licked over Danny’s balls, taking one into his mouth and sucking on it. Danny started squirming, thrusting into thin air,forcing Steve to stop what he was doing. He moved on to the area below Danny’s balls, reaching for their lube as he massaged the patch of skin there. Danny liked this very much and started touching himself.

“No, Danno.” Steve batted Danny’s hand away and grabbed for Danny’s cock ring, snapping it closed around his shaft.

Danny found his voice out of pure frustration. “Jesus, Steve! I want to come!”

 

“Not yet, Danny.” With that Steve went back to the lube and once applied, he slipped a large finger into Danny’s hole. 

The other man bucked up against him as Steve crooked his finger on the way out. All Danny was aware of was the feeling of that finger moving in and out until it became two. He groaned at the sensation and when he opened his eyes, saw Steve watching him intently.

He felt a little embarrassed, but felt powerless against the urge to thrust.

“I think you’re ready, baby.” The next moment Steve’s fingers were gone, but before he could protest, felt something pushing into him. It was lubricated and went in easily. He felt it only for a moment before his hole closed over it.   
Steve closed his mouth over the head of his cock and sucked hard, distracting him. The next moment he felt something larger push into him, and then another and another until they were all snugly inside him. When he moved, something made direct contact with his prostate, making him gasp.

Steve let his cock slip free of his mouth. “How does it feel, Danno? Tell me.”

“Jesus, Steve… what…”

“Beads, sweetheart. Do you like them?” Steve tugged on the ring and Danny could feel them move inside him.

“Steve, I need…”

“Okay. Let me take care of you.” Steve took him back in, swallowing him down until his lips were almost against the ring. The sensation felt incredible and Danny thrust up, his ass clenching around the beads inside him. Each time he did so, they pushed against his prostate, making him yelp. Steve allowed Danny to fuck his mouth, holding him by the hips to keep him from going too deep. 

Suddenly he pulled all the way off.

The very moment Danny was about to cry out in frustration, Steve swallowed him down again. Danny couldn’t stop himself from thrusting up into Steve’s mouth. He had him gripped tightly by the hair, clenching around the beads that now relentlessly fucked his prostate. He felt like he was losing his mind. He was no longer just close. He was on that edge of too much pleasure.

“Steve, please… I can’t… I can’t… no… please...”

Danny was thrashing around on the bed, with only Steve’s hands holding him in place. Steve sucked hard on the head of Danny’s cock, unsnapping the ring at the same moment. Danny’s orgasm was ripped from him. As Danny convulsed and clenched around the beads in his ass, Steve pulled them out one by one, startling a surprised shout from his lover. He yanked the last few out, making Danny’s entire body jerk. Incredibly Danny’s cock spurted more come onto his belly.

“Jesus, Danno! You’re amazing!” Steve only then noticed that his own cock was still rock hard and leaking.

He moved Danny over onto his belly and plunged his cock into Danny’s still spasming hole. The other man cried out as Steve’s cock was much bigger than the beads and the pressure on his prostate was intense.

“Steve! Oh my fucking god, no!”

“Oh yes, Danny. I’m going to fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to sit. Jesus, watching you has made my dick so fucking hard!”

Steve was close and even though Danny felt all fucked out, he was sensitive and clenched around Steve’s shaft. The other man cried out.

“Danny, fuck!” Steve thrust hard into Danny a few more times before pushing in one last time as his cock started to pulse deep inside his lover.

 

Steve breathlessly collapsed on top of Danny, who didn’t complain and didn’t move. Eventually Danny roused himself enough to pat Steve on the hip. The other man moved onto his side, his cock still inside Danny, who winced when he pulled out.

“Steve, what the fuck?” Danny turned to look at Steve who pulled him in close.

“Did I hurt you? I’m…”

“Fuck, babe! That was fantastic!” Danny looked amazed. 

“Yeah?” 

“We should do it again soon.”

Steve hugged his lover and moved hand down his body to carefully feel around the area the beads had been not long ago. Danny liked what they did and even wanted to try it again. That was much more than Steve could have hoped for. They had both found out things about themselves and at the same time found acceptance.

 

END CHAPTER TWO


End file.
